pearl's nightmare
by salty marco
Summary: Pearl had a nightmare and the others are curious and want to find out mor about it
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys, since I hadn't published anything in a really long time, here comes another fanfic about Steven Universe and my fav Steven Universe character, and for some strange reason Pearl and Usopp both have long noses and they're my fav characters...anyway let's get started!**

Pearl decided that she wanted to go in the kindergarten this morning, to see if there were any corrupted gems she could bubble, but she made one mistake, she went all by herself without telling the others where she went.

She proceeded threw the canyon like area, it was very foggy that morning, so she payed particular attention, and it was raining as well as if the fog wouldn't be in off, it was pretty muddy in the kindergarten, and the fog created illusions and silhouettes which made everything pretty creepy, sometimes you could hear the loud laments of the corrupted gems in far distances.

"Another one, I guess I should hurry before it escapes somewhere."

She took out her long blue spear and ran straight, hoping not to run into a wall or something, then she heard it's laments getting louder and louder, she was getting closer, or maybe the creature was, but that wasn't important right now, she felt determined, and a smile appeared on her face, even though she felt sorry for the creature, she wanted to be useful to the team.

" Hopefully I won't go past it."

 _" So after all this time I found you."_

Pearl stopped, she knew that voice, she stood there in shock staying absolutely still, breathing heavily as she lost grip of her Spear, she had to run, as fast as possible, but she didn't have time...as a hand grabbed her and threw her down, this couldn't be, could it... she felt her chest getting heavier and heavier until she nearly suffocated, she opened her eyes.

" It-It was just a dream..."

A loud gasp escaped from her mouth as she looked at her chest to see what was still putting pressure on her, and she saw Steven and Amethyst both awake leaning onto her chest, they were watching her dream and kinda creeped but curious at the same time, so they wanted to ask her further details, but now was not the time and some things should have been kept secret, even Amethyst knew that.

"Could you two please , let me breath."

They noticed how much pressure they were putting on her chest since she barely could be heard. She wasn't angry or anything she was pretty calm, unexpectedly, and she was shivering, her eyes were filled with tears, and a drop of sweat ran down her forehead. Amethyst noticed that and since she didn't see Pearl often like this she knew tat this had to be something pretty serious.

" Do you want some water? You are even more pale than mostly."

Pearl understood that Amethyst noticed, and touched her forehead feeling the single sweat drops. She was blushing now, but her look lowered and a tear made it's way down.

" Thank you, but I don't need it-"

"Why are you crying?"

Steven approached Pearl and washed away the tear of her cheek, he deeply looked into her eyes, waiting for her to answer, but she did not exactly seem like she was able to think properly right now, that dream made her kinda traumatize like a memory.

" Pearl, we will stay here for tonight to keep you company tonight."

"Thank you, but it really is not necessary..."

They ignored her last comment and laid down next to her, but hey instantly fell asleep, and since both of them were snoring pretty loudly they didn't really make it any easier for her to sleep.

 **This chapter was pretty short guys I know, that's cause I'm not sure if I should continue this fanfic, if you like it pls tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**You asked for it, and here it is! The second chapter of the Pearl fanfic whose name is still unknown...ANYWAY! Let's get started with it! Shall we. Enjoy reading it and like always a review is very appreciated.**

The next morning, Pearl was sitting on her bed, with her eyes wide open and dark circles all around them, it was the first time, you could really see how tired she was, other than that she did not answer instantly when someone asked her something and her voice sounded really bad today.

"UUUAAAHHH! Wow, Pearl your bed is really comfortable why don-….AAAHH! What happened to you!? You look like an old grandma which got hit several in the face!"

"Ugh...could pls at least be more quiet when you are awake..."yawn"

Amethyst could have been a question mark at that moment, even though it might seem impossible she did not know that she snored really loudly when she sleeps, the same thing counted for Steven, Pearl just ignored her and stood up to go in the kitchen, and prepare something for Steven and Amethyst.

"Sure you don't wanna have a coffee?"

Garnet had approached her from behind and laid one hand on Pearls shoulder. She had a relaxing and serious look, and you could even see it threw her glasses, pearl smiled to lower the tension, but garnet stayed there patiently and Pearl knew that she could have stayed there al day long if she wouldn't have taken a coffee, or told her what was bothering her, but Pearl didn't want to tell her so she preferred the coffee in this case...but she obviously did not drink it! She somehow made it disappear...which means in other words, Lion drank it, but anyway.

"I'll go buy some stuff for dinner-"

"Steven, Amethyst go in beach city buy everything written on the list I prepared."

"How did you know...oh yeah...Future vision..."

"Mhm, and you are going to tell me everything right?"

Garnet had still the same look on her eyes, and Pearl did not know what to do or say she really did not want to tell her, she just wanted to forget about her dream. She blushed a bit as Garnet softly pushed her in the couch.

"Let's get started"

Pearl laid down onto the soft couch and tried to enjoy the current atmosphere, a soft breeze was blowing threw the open window, finally after long days of suffocating heat that's what they all needed, she enjoyed it and stayed there without moving a single muscle, when all of a sudden she fell asleep.

"Hopefully we will get some more information out of her like this without forcing her, she touched the forehead of the gem and carefully looked at the dream Pearl was having.

She was back at the Kindergarten which was still covered in a thick wall of fog like barrier, it was still raining as well and the laments of corrupted gems were getting thrown back from one wall to another, echoing in the canyon. She stopped and closed her eyes, trying to concentrate and understand where the sound was coming from, when something passed her, but she could not see who or what it was because of the thick fog wall, but as soon as she heard it's voice she instantly knew who it was, but how could that be?!

"So after all this time I found you."

Pearl ran as fast as possible in the opposite direction, running threw muddy puddles, not caring about the mud which was now all over her, she threw the spear at the tall figure behind her and continued running as if there was no tomorrow.

"Get her! She will come back with me..."

Pearl used the walls of the canyon to jump higher, until a piece of rock broke right under her leg and she felt herself falling, two gems beneath her trying to get her to bring her to they're boss still hiding in the fog, but she did not want to give up yet, so she decided that run was no option anymore, she had to fight now and show that she was not just some good looking Pearl made to be controlled and be easily replaced by another one of her kind, she summoned two spears from her gem, and instantly she started shooting lightning like ammo from them, desperately trying to push the fog away, so she could see her enemies.

But since that did not seem to change anything, she closed her eyes, concentrating on the sounds they made, which was not really easy when the rain pours down like a waterfall, then a loud sound of feet landing in a puddle. She instantly reacted and swung her spear at the gem, now lay on the ground, contorting in pain.

"Leave me alone!"

"You can't get away that easy, hehehehe..."

 **YOU WILL SEE HOW THE STORY GOES ON IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys it's finally here! The third chapter of "Pearl's nightmare" ! And yes I finally found a name for the fanfic! Now hopefully you will enjoy it.**

Pearl felt a hand which had grabbed her leg and frown her into a puddle, she was covered in mud now and it had even got onto her eyes which made them keep shut , now the only chance for her was to listen carefully to the sounds the gems made, why hadn't she told the others that she was going to the Kindergarten. She forced herself to her feet, noticing the scars on her leg, she could not retreat now though to regain strength, another hit like the ones before and she would have no other choice then retreating. She was distracting again, where? Where were they?! Oh no this was bad!

"hehehehehe...I would not move, you know, water conducts electricity..."

"Oh, no..."

It took just some seconds, it seemed like time had stopped, then a flash it got warm, hotter then anything she had felt before, and she felt herself flying, she got paralyzed by the electric shock, was this it, was this the end, was she going to retreat and were they going to get information out of her by torturing her, trapping her in a mirror just like they did with Lapis, and finally shatter her, then do the same with the other crystal gems!?Greg... Garnet...Amethyst...Steven...NO! She could not give up, it was not important how hurt she was, they could not get to the other crystal gems, and start colonizing the earth again, letting everything they had done until now be for nothing!? NO Pearl wanted to continue fighting this could never happen, but she could not move a single muscle, even though she tried with all her might, tears falling down her eyes and felt a sudden hit again right at her stomach, the gems were around her with they're weapons summoned to make her retreat into her gem and get useful information out of her.

"Pathetic! A Pearl part of the fearsome crystal gems!?"

Pearl's gaze lowered she had accepted her fate, getting tortured till the day of her shattering comes, wouldn't make any difference to anyone would it, she was just hoping that Garnet, Amethyst and Steven weren't coming her to look for her. She tried to gasp for some air while the gems kept on hitting her then she let out a sudden shout.

"I WILL NEVER TELL YOU WHERE THE CRYSTAL GEMS ARE!"

 _"There's no need to, they will come here themselves, It's just a matter of time."_

Pearl opened her eyes, she woke up under the look of Garnet which kept quiet, expecting Pearl to talk first, she wanted to know how the dream would go on, and if that was not just a dream but maybe even really happened, cause if that was the case she instantly needed to comfort the other gem, before she would get crazy or do something she would regret because she could not live in like this. No if she knew that might happen she had to prevent it at any cost.

"Garnet!?...did you see-"

"Pearl...has this really happened to you? Or was it just a dream? You have to tell me the truth, I might be able to help somehow."

Pearl hesitated a bit, then she touched her forehead, her head was hurting a lot.

"Yes...it did happen."

"When?"

Amethyst and Steven came in from the front door, with bags filled with food of all kinds, and they did not exactly buy what was written on the list.

"Hey Garnet, Hey P, we are back!"

"Oh no! You did not buy any of the stuff written on the list...I guess I will have to go buy it myself then..."

"No, Wait Pearl I'll come with you, you can't go alo-"

Garnet took of her sunglasses and had a clearly worried expression, she knew something was going to happen to Pearl and if she was alone she might even get..

" No, I can't allow that! Amethyst, Steven come with me! We have to follow her! Or else... she is going to get shattered!"

Amethyst and Steven let the bags fall on the ground and donuts started rolling on the ground, they had a shocked expression on they're face.

"Pearl...shattered...no, no we have to hurry!"

So they all decided to go as fast as possible after her and they ran towards the nearest warp pad knowing that she wanted to go to the kindergarten, but they did not notice that Pearl was on top of the roof, just waiting for them to leave, so she could prove that they were wrong, and the Place she went to with the warp pad, was no other then the kindergarten...

 **UUUHHHH! Guys it's getting intense, please don't be mad at me for ending the chapter just like this.**


End file.
